Haciendo Memoria
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Porque siempre había momentos en que recordaba lo que entre ellos pasaba en esos meses, pero ese día en especial su cabeza estuvo llena de él. ¿Acaso a su subconsciente le agradaba verlo, pensarlo, extrañarlo? Bueno, realmente no le molestaba. Mi primer SpideyPool, ¡yehi? (?). También contiene un poco de Stony..¿que sería un SpideyPool sin los super papis?


_**ADVERTENCIA:** Slash en su más puro estado (?). Un poco de SpideyPool que me hacía falta en este lugar, recién salido del horno~. Relación hombrexhombre. No me hago responsable de traumas~~_

 _ **NOTA:** ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados me pertenecen. Si fuera así ambas parejas fueran oficiales, y el Capi e Iron ya fueran abuelitos (?)._

* * *

-¡¿que tiene él de especial?!-escuchó a la pelirroja gritarle algo furica, entonces sólo alzó la mirada de su libro y se encogió un momento de hombros antes de suspirar con calma. «Nada, realmente nada» quiso responder, pero simplemente negó con calma.

-no se M.J. pero..lo tiene, al menos para mi y con eso debe de bastar, ¿no es así?-cuestionó con calma, antes de regalarle una suave sonrisa a la otra que simplemente se levantó, tomó sus libros y se fue a paso apurado.

Y bueno, tenía sus razones, no la juzgaba. De cualquiera manera él no tenia la culpa ¿o si? Realmente no. Si, de acuerdo, pensaba decírselo a la otra cuando fuera el momento, pero se le había salido de las manos. No se esperaba que su querida amiga Mary Jane los descubriera en una de sus tantas "citas".

Si, bueno, no precisamente "citas", simplemente un «mis padres no están..¿quieres que vallamos al cine?», que derivaba a un «me encanta la idea, nos veremos en la entrada pretty boy» y que finalizaba en la habitación del castaño mirando el techo o algunos besos algo subidos de tono.

* * *

Aun recordaba cuando le conoció en un robo a un banco. Irritante. Terriblemente irritante a más no poder. Su primera impresión fue que estaba loco, y realmente no se había equivocado; tras un «¡hey! ¿De manera que tu eres el famoso Spiderman? Eres pequeño, pero tienes un culo suculento» había comenzado una lluvia de balas contra el hombre araña, ataque del que el mercenario puso defensa cómo escudo humano, y, simplemente se quedo desquebrajado, tirado en el piso en un mar de sangre mientras una sonrisa estúpida se podía ver aun con la máscara encima. Esta demás decir que eso causó en el héroe una reacción bastante fuerte, una reacción desconocida: después de ver el pulso ajeno decaer demasiado—casi al punto de extinguirse—entre patadas, golpes y mucha telaraña terminó dejando inconscientes a aquellos ladrones. Inmediatamente de eso un potente «Spidey, muchas gracias..yo no hubiera podido acabar solo con ellos en mi estado» se había escuchado a sus oídos, bastante dulzón para su gusto, frunció el ceño y sólo un golpe bastó para dejar al anti~héroe con la nariz rota y un Spiderman que se alejaba molesto por los techos de la ciudad.

De ahí en más todo era puro y vil acoso. En toda su expresión por parte del hombre del traje rojo con negro. Un nada sutil «hey Spidey boy, ven a mi casa y te aseguro que no dormirás en toda la noche» que derivaba a un «estas mal, alejate de mi, lunático» que terminaba con un Deadpool inconsciente, cortesía de un Spiderman que nada dulce le golpeaba por haber intentado manosearle.

-hey Pet..¿que pasa? Tu amiga, esa la que siempre esta contigo cuando hacen equipo casi me come con la mirada la desgraciada, ¿discutieron?-cuestionó sentándose a su lado una figura imponente, entonces el aludido sólo giró un poco la cabeza, sonriendo con calma antes de analizarle con atención. Un sweater de color negro con el gorro puesto sobre otro con visera, esos lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos y unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavada-¿Pet?-

-ella descubrió lo nuestro, y esta molesta porque no le conté antes-susurró suavemente, restandole importancia antes de comenzar a cerrar sus libros y guardarlos con calma y parsimonia, aunque claramente algo perturbado de aquella pequeña discusión que la pelirroja había comenzado desde temprano

-oh, ya veo..oye, Parker-le llamó el otro, con calma y melosidad en la voz por lo que el castaño giró suavemente la cabeza y se encontró con los labios de su novio.

Y pudo recordar también la primera vez que sus labios se encontraron. Fue durante una "misión" que tenía con sus padres. Y valla que había sido difícil convencer al Capitán América y a Iron Man que tenía la capacidad suficiente, pero para el castaño hacerles ojitos y un suave puchero significaba su victoria por lo que no dudó, pero toda esa seguridad se había ido cuando vio al mercenario dentro del jet, donde deberían de estar otras cosas más útiles. Un chillido seguido de un «¡¿que diablos haces aquí, Deadpool?!»fue suficiente para alertar al rubio y entrara corriendo a escena sólo para encontrar a un Peter siendo abrazado por un Wade que más que humano parecía una boa constrictora. Ambos se habían ganado un regaño y un firme pero dulce «quedense aquí hasta que sea necesario, no quiero que alteren a Tony más de lo que ya esta por tu estancia aquí Peter». De ahí sólo faltaron unos minutos solos para que el menor girará el rostro, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios y el otro sólo sonriera cómo estúpido durante todo el viaje.

Le había resultado una calamidad, entre estar en aquel lugar con sólo un par de sillas, una música clásica, un Wade y su poca resistencia a tocarlo y tener que estar mirando al otro en plan matón, bueno, no tenia otra opinión del viaje. Entonces fue sólo un descuido—un segundo en que cerró los ojos—y el otro beso su mejilla, cerca, muy pero muy cerca de sus labios y con eso lo hizo estallar—literalmente—en un sonrojo potente y una hemorragia nasal.

Otro par de regaños, un aterrizaje forzado, un par de horas en aquellos laboratorios y de regreso a casa. En el camino nuevamente un Wade se pegaba a un Peter que ya resignado le dejaba invadir su espacio cómo desde hacia algunos meses; aunque esta vez era en la privacidad de la parte trasera pues Tony, "amablemente" había activado esa puerta corrediza de metal, indestructible, incluso para Hulk. Un suave «no me odies Pet, me gustas, ¡en verdad!» había escapado de los labios del mayor mientras un arqueo de ceja, seguido de un «no te creo nada.. pruebamelo, cómo gente normal, Wade» de parte del menor se escurría en el silencio—nada de música clásica, petición del pequeño geniecillo—. Entonces el mercenario lanzó un suspiro cansado, se puso de rodillas frente al menor, se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño mientras este arqueaba una ceja escéptico y no evitó el suave grito y la perfecta "O" que su boca formó cuando el mayor se quitó la máscara. Y tampoco evitó llevar sus manos a las mejillas del otro, acariciar con delicadeza las marcas en el rostro ajeno, dejar salir algunas lágrimas al imaginar el calvario que había detrás de cada herida y sonreír con ternura. «Aun eres muy guapo ¿sabes?» le había susurrado con una risita tonta antes de permitir al otro enderezar su espalda y juntar sus labios con los propios, un beso dulce, un beso cálido que le llenó más de lo que había esperado.

-ya, no importa..¿vamos a casa quieres? Quede de comer con mis padres más tarde, y los tíos, Natasha y Clint quedaron también, dijeron que llevarían un postre del ultimo país donde estuvieron de misión-susurró con calma, apoyando un momento sus manos en las mejillas ajenas

-bien, vamos..además, estoy seguro que a tus padres no les gustara que te robe mucho tiempo o llegues tarde a esa dichosa comida-respondió con una sonrisa algo burlesca, buscando el ángulo para inclinarse y besar sus labios—apenas un roce—logrando sonrojar al menor y que deslizara sus manos hasta las del otro, así que ni tardo o perezoso lo tomó con prisa y lo guió hasta su motocicleta en la cual de un salto ambos subieron entre risitas y los típicos consejos de seguridad. Sin embargo, al sentir los brazos del otro rodearle de ESA manera, el mercenario sonrió, recordando la primera noche que el héroe se le había entregado.

«Vamos Peter, sólo es un poco de lluvia. Podemos esperar pero nada asegura que esta disminuya mi culito hermoso, así que andando..» había susurrado tras las negativas del otro de irse bajo la lluvia, en motocicleta, por las calles, a 120 km/h. ¡Vamos! Que sólo era acelerar un poco en asfalto mojado para llegar al departamento del mayor, y bueno, lo lograría pues con sus encantos—y mil juramentos—había convencido al castaño de retirarse por fin. En cuanto dio el salto al vehículo el otro subió, aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa del anti~héroe, arrancandole una risita de gusto. «Sólo recuerda el reglamento de tránsito Wade, y todo estará bien..» le susurró al oído, mordiendo su propio labio y cerrando los ojos mientras la lluvia les golpeaba. Realmente no duraron mucho en llegar al departamento ajeno: un pequeño piso con una sala, cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño, nada mal para el hombre de cicatrices.

* * *

-Tu baño, lo necesito un momento..eso y una toalla limpia. ¿Podrías facilitarmelo?-cuestionó con suavidad mientras dejaba sobre el sofá gastado su mochila y besaba con melosidad la mejilla del mayor por lo que este simplemente asintió y suspiró

-anda, ya sabes que si-musito con una sonrisita boba mientras el otro simplemente iba a esa ducha que tanto ansiaba su cuerpo.

-hey..no te duermas-susurró el castaño, acercándose lentamente y sentándose en el regazo del otro antes de tomar sus mejillas y besarle con suavidad para deleite ajeno que simplemente llevo sus manos a sujetar sus caderas con ternura, aun sobre la toalla que portaba-hola Deady..-

-hola Spidey-respondió con suavidad, besandole con ternura el cuello antes de comenzar a bajar sus manos a acariciar su piel-bonito trasero, niño América-

-ugh, odio cuando me dices así-susurró entre cerrando los ojos, suspirando y mordiendo su labio una vez sintió los dedos traviesos de su pareja abriéndose paso entre sus paredes al haberse colado bajo la toalla

-ah, pero se escucha tan bonito en ti..-respondió con una risa suave e infantil, comenzando a mover sus dedos, besando y mordiendo los labios que su pareja, antojandose con cada sonido que dejaba fluir-¿pero sabes? Me gusta más cuando gimes así de bonito, sólo para mi Pet..-susurró burlón, estirando el labio ajeno con ternura. Estaba loco, si, y las voces en su cabeza muchas veces influían en su manera de actuar pero con Peter Parker—Rogers o Stark, también podría llamarle así si quería molestarle un poco—era diferente. Esas dos vocesitas—la loca y la cuerda—congeniaban cuando se trataba del menor; tal vez una parte quisiera azotarlo contra cualquier parte y hacerle el amor cómo poseso, tal vez la otra quisiera sólo consentirle con detalles melosos y cosas ñoñas pero ambas estaban de acuerdo que el castaño era lo único bueno en la vida de Wade Wilson

-callate..tonto-musito en un puchero, dejándose caer suavemente sobre la erección ajena, sintiendo cómo aquel pedazo de carne se abría paso en su interior mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Si, tal vez al principio evitaba esos ojos, de hecho, le evitaba a todo él pero con el tiempo logró ganarse su corazón; logró conquistarlo con todo y sus chistes malos, con sus comentarios subidos de tono, con su extraña caballerosidad, con su extraño gusto por vestir, con su manera pícara de ser,—y también podía decir que le gustaba que le pusiera nervioso cuando le robaba esos besos aun con la máscara, o cuando hacia algún acercamiento sexual—logró conquistarlo en cuerpo y alma.

-ah, me amas..-susurró con calma, besandole con suavidad pero comenzando moverse rápidamente, acariciando toda la piel a su alcance, deleitandose con los gemidos y jadeos, los suspiros y gruñidos del menor mientras este mismo se deleitaba con el aliento del mayor recorrer sus labios.

No podían negarlo, tampoco querían hacerlo. Ambos eran mundos opuestos realmente en muchos sentidos, pero estaban cómodos con ello. Cosas buenas y cosas malas, todo estaba en equilibrio: uno un héroe y el otro un mercenario, uno criado con demasiado amor y el otro olvidado del mundo, uno con una familia enorme y el otro sin siquiera una mascota en casa, Peter Parker y Wade Wilson, Spiderman y Deadpool. Podían ser todo eso e incluso más pero antes que nada eran humanos, un par con aciertos y defectos, que se amaban sobre todas las cosas y que agradecían siempre tener los brazos del otro.


End file.
